everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathlyn Pillar
Kathlyn Pillar is a 2013-introduced minor character. She is the daughter of the The Caterpillar (also known as the Hookah-Smoking Caterpillar or The Blue Caterpillar) from Lewis Carroll's book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She is perfectly happy with her destiny and longs to return to her beloved Wonderland in time. She likes her father gets somewhat unclear visions of the future, they have shaped her into a girl well prepared to face what comes without worrying to much. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Portrayers If Kathlyn had a voice-actress it would be Laura Bailey. Laura does the voices for Ashlynn Ella and Bo Peep in Ever After High and for Lagoona Blue and Skelita Calaveras in Monster High. Danielle Campbell is Mandiga’s pick for a Live-Action portrayer, who, besides her eyes, is a dead ringer of Kathlyn. Danielle is currently most renowned for the part of Davina in The Originals. Danielle has a playful yet somehow serious look that is perfect for Kathlyn. She also has experience of acting with magic from her part in the Originals. Character Personality Kathlyn treasures every second of her life and has an impressive lust for life for being a teenager in high school. She loves seeing her visions play out even though not all are granted to happen. So when people ask her for help, looking for a bit of that “total knowledge”, she may not give them a completely objective answer. Despite that she is still an hexcellent advisor and very well liked as such. She not only speaks Riddlish but is one of the few that make good understandable translations from it. How much she actually learns from the visions is however not completely known, not even to her. Like most Wonderlandians she is sometimes perceived as “mad” by other but she puts no effort into hiding it. She’s proud of who she is and isn't afraid to tell others so. If she wants you to know something then she'll tell you no matter how you might feel about it. She has a “Everythings going to be alright”-attitude towards most things and rarely takes things to seriously. She’s very open and likes to be around people she judges as interesting, despite what others think. Most people will notice how oddly she carries herself and how she look at other people’s bodies. Human form is after all not Kathlyn’s natural one. Appearance In the human form she possesses in Ever After Kathlyn has almond skin, clear blue eyes and long brown hair with dark-blue highlights though it. She wears a light blue lipstick and deep blue eyeliner. Kathlyn is almost always seen wearing her monocle over her right eye. Her eyebrows are blue and curled closes to the middle of her face. She is very fit and physically strong not particularly scared to show it of. Her head is a bit bigger than an average persons. When Kathlyn gets a vision her eyes becomes completely white with grey smoke floating around in them while giving off a soft glow. In her real form in Wonderland she is an actual caterpillar. She’s blue/turquoise skinned but still wears her trademark monocle. Fairy tale:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How does Kathlyn fit into it? Kathlyn is the daughter of the Caterpillar (also known as the Hookah-Smoking Caterpillar or The Blue Caterpillar) and his wife in Wonderland. She like the rest of her family are in fact biological Caterpillars however when stepping through the portal to the Land of Ever After she is given a human form to simplify her everyday life and school work. After Wonderland got sealed off the Caterpillar Family moved to the outskirts of Neverland, one of the few places where the magic is strong enough to allow them to change between their forms freely. Relationships Family Kathlyn’s family consists of herself, her mother, her father and her two younger twin siblings. They are not the perfect family but they are a loving one. Teasing and playing is a part of everyday life in the Pillar household. Katlyn is not particularly fond of her fathers smoking habits and has several times urged him to quit. They have however all failed which led to the compromise that he'd never smoke in front of one of the children. Friends She's also very fond of fellow sorceress Maeve Le Fay. Kath finds Mae (Which she continuous to call her despite what Maeve thinks of it) very fascinating and wants her to reach her full potential and while Maeve in the begin finds Kathlyn very annoying and tries to make her go away as she doesn't prefer to be treated like some rare flower she eventually caves in when Kath selflessly stand up for her. Though they may fight and tease and bicker they always makes up in The End. Pepper Duquette is one of Kath's greater friends, but Pepper doesn't seem to think so. One of Kathlyn's best friends back in Wonderland was Wyneth Chesse, and Kathlyn is somewhat upset about the fact that Wyneth stayed in Wonderland. She gets along well with her fellow Wonderlandians and participates in the occasional tea-party. Pet Kathlyn has no official pets but is very fond of the butterflies who fly around in the Enchanted Forest and they seem to be equally fond of her.She claims that she can sometimes pick up what they're saying but her friends doubt her on that one. Romance Kathlyn lacks both any romantic interest and any interest for anything romantic. Alliance Having no problem with her fate Kathlyn is automatically a Royal but she has not shown any particular dislike towards the Rebels nor shown any concern about them disappearing. Mirror Blog Outfits Basic Kathlyn wears a three block cropped tanktop and a pair of slightly fluffed navyblue shorts. Over this she has a light blue transparent long cardigan. She has three golden belts, two golden arm cuffs and a pair of long golden boots. All with swirls on them. She also wears a matching golden diadem with two swirls. Together with her monocle of course. Quotes Trivia * Often called or referred to as Kath * Received her first vision in as nightmare when she was four * She adores horror-movies Notes * She and Kitty share the same “Suppose to be an animal but still very much isn't”-deal * If Mandiga’s characters would be sold as dolls Kath and Lila would absolutely be a double pack Timeline * September 18, 2013: Character get sketched out and is born. * September 25, 2013: Kathlyn develops name and personality. * September 28, 2013: Kathlyn’s site gets uploaded to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. * February 8, 2014: Kathlyn get new art. * February 16, 2014: Kathlyn's page get updated. * June 28, 2015: Kathlyn gets adopted by The Amazing AmaZeMenTS. * September 10, 2017: Kathlyn is made into a community OC/or adopted by someone. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Alice in Wonderland